


come back. | markhyuck

by bbsungies



Series: will fate give them another chance? (hint: the answer is yes) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Heartbreak, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, No Fluff, Sad, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soulmates, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbsungies/pseuds/bbsungies
Summary: in which haechan’s soulmate doesn’t accept his love and only resurfaces old memories that had once broken haechan.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: will fate give them another chance? (hint: the answer is yes) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809643
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	come back. | markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not happy with this but I hope you guys enjoyed this!! <3

" **just shut the fuck up and leave me alone! you're so annoying, I hate you so fucking much!"**

haechan felt like the world had stopped. I mean yes, haechan was always pining and looking for some affection by the only person that's supposed to love him since he had never received any, but mark found him extremely annoying so he was expecting mark to lash out on him occasionally but as he heard Mark spit out how much hatred he had for him, old memories that he had tried his best to forget dug themselves out of the dark, depressive grave of hurt in haechans mind.

 **"what..."** haechan gulped, " **say it again."** he whispered, as if saying it louder would bring pain upon himself.

he was an amiable child growing up, maybe it was his altruistic nature but haechan rarely thought about himself, always ready to offer and help anyone that requires it yet haechan's parents had always regretted having him, always blaming the boy for all the misfortune that was brought into their lives after haechan was born and never seemed to fail to inscribe the young 10 year olds boys mind with how much they hated their own child.

yes haechan was past it already, managing to move on from it years later but no matter how much you try, the crumbles still remain engraved on the paper and like every other nightmare of his, he felt like this one was the scariest, except,

He wasn't dreaming.

" **say what? that you're annoying? that you need to shut up—** " mark tried to scoff,

" **that you hate me! say it again and I'll leave you alone.** " haechan seethed, trying not to let his voice crack and mark felt stunned for a second over the aggressive energy that had suddenly erupted from the sunshine that he had known before mustering up the words, he didn't want to but maybe it was for the best,

" **I hate you.** " mark internally winced as the words left his mouth, feeling guilt rise up in his heart.

and that was the final straw for haechan. he felt like he was in the body of a small haechan, shaking with fear as he watched his parents argue over why they hadn't given up haechan already, each word feeling like a knife being thrown into your chest and all the pain and hurt that he had bottled up had finally cracked, tumbling out of the boy like an endless river of black except this time, haechan didn't hide his tears. he was too tired, too tired of pretending like mark's words didn't hurt him, pretending like he didn't hear the vile whispers that some of the students muttered to eachother everytime he walked into his classes so he let them silently fall just like the pieces of his broken heart. he was so, so done with eveything. wanting to end it all, he felt Mark's eyes on his, probably in hatred as he walked to the kitchen counter, grabbing a sharp knife that rested on the counter.

he walked back to mark and wiped his tear stained cheek with the back of his free hand– just for them to replaced by more newly formed tears.

he shakily stuck out the knife to mark, watching as his eyes confusedly glanced at it before moving back to haechans broken gaze.

" **do it.** " haechan begged.

" **...what?** " mark asked and tried not stare at the tears that tainted the angelic boys cheeks.

hearing his soulmates words, haechan felt something snap in him. after breaking the only piece of hope that he had, mark still had the nerve to act oblivious, " **you know what the fuck I mean! just end the fucking bond already**!" he yelled, sticking his arm out and looking at mark with cold, empty eyes that had no trace of happiness whatsoever.

haechan watched as Mark's eyes switched from the knife to his arms before meeting his again. 

**"no** ” mark said as more tears fell from haechans eyes and haechan looked taken aback for a second before nodding his head and chuckled, one that had no emotions behind it.

" **you really want me to suffer, dont you?** " haechan spoke and dropped the knife, the sharp object falling to the floor, its loud sound resonating around the whole house.

" **I really loved you, you know? you ignited a part of me that I didn't know I had, one that made me feel so alive yet you used that to kill me. good job mark lee, you've ruined me. aren't you satisfied? I hope you'll be happy tomorrow** " haechan found it hard to breathe, slightly crouching with his hand over his chest, trying to ignore the pain that had risen in his heart and mark felt like slapping himself as he watched haechan in pain as he quickly spun around and walked out of the house.

_what have I done?_

mark almost dropped to the floor, losing his balance, hand on his mouth in shock as his heart ached. He didn't think haechan would take it so deeply and mark could feel his own tears sting his eyes.

was it the soulmate bond? or was it because of the soft spot for haechan that had unknowingly found its way into marks weak heart?

as heartbreak, regret and everything in between clenched marks heart, he could only wipe his tears and tidy up the house, in hopes of his parents never finding out that he had some over.

" **hey jaemin! have you seen donghyuck?** " mark asked as he leaned on the locker the next day, trying to catch his breath from running too much. He didn't care if it ruined his image, he didn't care because he was ready to give it all up for the boy that treasured him so, so much.

" **shouldn't you know?** " jaemin replied with an undercoat of saltiness because of the way mark seemed to care now, ' **it's always too late...** ' he thought.

" **what? can you just tell me where he is, I need to talk to him!** "

" **he's gone...** " jaemin let his demeanor fall and sadly said causing mark to gasp as different outcomes stormed his mind.

" **w-what do y-you mean he's gone?** " for the first time, Mark seemed like he was scared for his sunshine.

" **he left for his scholarship in Canada...** "

" **b-but he said he wouldn't go—** "

" **Yeah. he said he'd stay if it meant he could be with his lovely soulmate. and what did you do?** "

and that's when Mark's world crashed.

" **Are you...crying?** " mark hadn't realized he was crying again, there were too many thoughts of doubt clouding his head.

" **b-but he'll be back right- h-he has to-** " mark managed to stutter out, eyes wide like a lost puppy as more tears fell down his face but jaemin's face had answered it all and only then had mark realized how fucked he was.

mark felt suffocated because now the halls only reminded him of the younger boy who used to follow him around and so he ran, ran from all the memories that he had in that painfully suffocating hall, mindless of jaemin yelling behind him and all the confused stares that the other students gave him, guilt eating him up as haechan's words finally clicked in his mind.

 ** _'I hope you'll be happy tomorrow_** '

a sob escaped from Mark's mouth as he unknowingly found himself in the park that they had first met, sliding down the tree in front of which haechan and mark had accidentally bumped into eachother.

mark felt disgusted by himself because he didn't try his best to stop haechan. He could've been right next to mark, pining after him or not but in the end, mark had let his parents homophobic words get to him, destroying the only good thing he had in his life.

_I'm sorry channie...._

**Author's Note:**

> ok I know this was sad sOoO should I make a spin off to this (where they meet again) Bc I don’t like sad endings >< so I’m willing to give them a happy one!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/bequieart?s=09)
> 
> edit: y’all the continuation is coming ! <3


End file.
